


Joke

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Tickles, joke, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch





	Joke

Marianne smacked her sister in the shoulder because Dawn kept giggling. She hissed at Dawn. “They are going to hear us!” Dawn covered her mouth with both hands but her eyes were huge and dancing with merriment. Marianne snorted, then went back to peeking through the brush at Bog and Sunny. Bog was attempting to teach Sunny how to use a staff. 

“So, why are we trying to scare them?” 

Dawn asked, her eyes glued to Sunny, watching him work with his much smaller staff. She had a very goofy grin on her face. 

Marianne whispered. “Because Bog scared the crap out of me the other day. I was waiting for him and he arrived diving out of the air.” 

Dawn giggled. “But why are we scaring Sunny too?” 

Marianne narrowed her eyes. “Guilt by association.” 

Dawn gave her sister a hard look. “You associate with Bog more than anyone maybe...” 

Marianne put her finger to her sisters lips, “Shush!” 

Dawn rolled her eyes but went back to watching Bog and Sunny. 

For Bog, he was being infinitely patient with Sunny as he showed the younger man how to hold the staff and put his strength into swinging it. 

Dawn sighed “Sunny looks so sexy with a staff.” 

Marianne elbowed her sister. “Ew!” 

“Well I bet you think the same thing about Bog.” Dawn stuck her tongue out. Marianne made a face at Dawn. When they both looked back, Bog and Sunny had disappeared. 

Marianne frowned leaning out from their hiding place. “Where the heck did they go?” 

Marianne finally stepped out with her sister behind her. She glanced around and up, where just a few moments ago, Bog and Sunny had been practicing. It was as if they had simply vanished into thin air. 

Both sisters stood there looking completely baffled, when from above, they both heard a sound like a dry rattle. Suddenly Bog came flying down tackling Marianne, just as Sunny as burst from the bushes to tackle Dawn. The two woman shrieked with Marianne hauling off and punching Bog in the face just before he grabbed her. 

Bog fell back grabbing his nose. “Ow! Damn it woman!” 

“Bog!! I can't believe you did it again!” Marianne snarled her hands on her hips. 

Dawn and Sunny were laughing as Sunny had Dawn on the ground tickling her. 

Bog gave her a mournful look. “Why canna you just ...do that!” He pointed over to the tickling, giggling couple. 

Marianne frowned. She then sighed with a slight grin. “Sorry. How's your nose?” 

Bog pouted just a little. “Well, it bloody well hurts.” 

Marianne wrapped her arms around his waist. “Can I kiss it better?” 

Bog gave her a sullen look. “I suppose...” 

She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed the tip of his nose, then each cheek, before placing a soft kiss on his lips accompanied by a lick of her tongue. “Forgive me?” 

Bog blushed with a smirk. “Maybe later...” 

Marianne giggled with a raised eyebrow as Dawn yelled. “Oh my gosh you two get a room!!!”


End file.
